Бабушкины сказки
by krapivka37
Summary: Перевод "Grimm Fairytale" by Oklina  .net/s/7748544/1/Grimm Fairytale


Бабушкины сказки.  
>Автор: Oklina<br>Перевод: krapivka37  
>Оригинал: .nets/7748544/1/Grimm_Fairytale

"Давным-давно в самой глуши Шварцвальдского леса наши предки жили в гармонии друг с другом. Ночью они бегали среди высоких деревьев и набрасывались на ничего не подозревающие жертвы, чтобы попировать их теплой мягкой плотью ... "  
>Никто в семье Монро никогда не утверждал, что его бабуля была полностью вменяемой. Он помнил, как мать постоянно угрожала разорвать горло старой карге, если она не прекратит эти "...глупые сказки о Гриммах! Клавдия, у Монро будут кошмары! "<br>Как ни странно, для тех, кто не связан с потрошителями, его мать волновало не начало, а окончание этих рассказов, завершавшихся обычно чем-то вроде: «... и Гримм отрубил потрошителю голову окровавленным топором, а из его зубов сделал ожерелье".  
>Так случилось, что Монро никогда не слышал, чем заканчиваются бабулины сказки, пока ему не исполнилось шесть лет. Его родители уехали из города на деловые встречи, хотя, оглядываясь назад на это, много лет спустя, у Монро появились определенные подозрения о том, что это были за "деловые встречи", учитывая, что у мясников нет начальства, с которым можно было бы встречаться. Так он оказался в коварных бабушкиных лапах. Потом он не мог спать целый месяца.<br>Только позже, убегая с уроков тайком - через дыру в заборе - в лес на задворках школы вместе с такими же, как он подростками (не только потрошителями, но и другими сверхъестестественными существами), он обнаружил, что бабушкины сказки о Гриммах были ещё не самыми ужасными. У всех его друзей были свои жуткие рассказы о том, как дальний или не такой уж и дальний родственник, был пойман и разорван на куски одним из легендарных Гриммов.  
>- Моя тетя видела всё! Багажник автомобиля Гримма был забит оружием и инструментами пыток: топоры, булавы с шипами и ружья. Вот такой длины...!<br>- Прадедушка бился с Гриммом целых шесть минут, прежде чем она пронзила его ударом в живот. Бабушка до сих пор говорит о том, сколько крови...  
>- Гримм преследовал моих кузенов всю ночь, не смотря на непогоду. Через шесть дней Газель нашла их тела с перерезанными глотками...<br>- Он был шести футов роста и вот такой...  
>- … его удар - как столкновение с грузовиком, отец говорит...<br>- … ботинки с шипами, а из носка лезвие выскакивает...  
>- … она носит девятимиллиметровый пистолет в своей красной сумочке...<br>- … их всех убили без предупреждения. Просто взяли и...  
>Повзрослев, он осознал, что хотя некоторые из этих историй были просто сказками, большая часть довольно точно описывала истинное положение дел. Монро с удивлением узнал, что взрослые люди в темных уголках низкосортных баров любят сплетничать ничуть не меньше подростков. И если темы разговоров остались, то доверия к этим рассказам было больше. Из этих-то разговоров он и услышал в первый раз о Мари Кесслер - Гримме из Гриммов. Это была довольно опасная леди, награда за её голову могла сравниться только с вознаграждением за поимку самых печально известных великанов-людоедов, из тех, что она не успела выследить и убить - отнюдь не простая работа.<br>Таким образом, Монро всегда полагал, что знал, что собой представляют Гриммы. Они оставят в покое, если он не будет попадаться им на пути, что теоретически становилось всё легче делать с каждой новой смертью одного из них. Кто-то открыл сезон охоты на Гриммов и забыл ему сообщить? В конце концов, если за тобой нет следа из тел, убитых тобой людей, не один Гримм не сможет тебя выследить, конечно, можно просто столкнуться с одним из Гриммов на улице, но каковы шансы на такую встречу?

По-видимому, небольшие, гораздо меньше, чем на внезапное вторжение сумасшедшего Гримма-полицейского в его дом. Или того, что этот Гримм швырнет его на лестницу, требуя, чтобы Монро признался, куда он запихнул какую-то пропавшую девочку.

Если задуматься, законно ли Гримму быть копом?

Монро смотрел через окно полицейской машины, немного обиженно и непонимающе. Его мысли путались и никак не хотели прийти в порядок с тех пор, как полицейский-Гримм заметил его с другой стороны улицы. Он посмотрел через мокрое от дождя окно машина на свою дверь, в проеме которой стоял сверлящий его взглядом полицейский-Гримм. Парень был молодой и слишком симпатичный для копа, разве полицейские не должны быть толстыми из-за того, что постоянно поедают пончики? Не смотря на то, что в его походке Монро определенно заметил повадки хищника, которого стоит опасаться, в нем не чувствовалось той угрозы, которую можно было ожидать от Гримма.  
>Монро присмотрелся поближе. Темные волосы, бледная кожа, небольшой рост, но знает, как использовать свой вес в драке - Монро чувствовал, как на его спине появляются синяки от удара о лестницу. Он сидел на неудобном заднем сиденье полицейской машины совершенно озадаченный, потому что был на сто процентов уверен - с этим Гриммом он раньше не встречался даже мимоходом.<br>Он постарался детально вспомнить, чем занимался последние несколько месяцев. Он очень строго относился к своим ежедневным занятиям пилатесом перед завтраком. И он не изменял состав травяных смесей для чая почти шесть месяцев. Он нахмурился, крепко задумавшись. У него же не было каких-то таинственных пробелов в памяти в период ночной активности (или отсутствие таковой), не так ли? А если он нигде не оступался, то как, черт возьми, Гримм в итоге оказался на пороге его дома? И что более важно, почему сам Монро оказался на улице в этой проклятой полицейской машине?

Когда всё закончилось, он получил несколько извинений от смущенных людей-полицейских и не удостоился даже угрожающего жеста от полицейского-Гримма (если не считать злобных взглядов, но Монро был потрошителем, такие взгляды для него - обычное дело). Только после долгих часов тщательной уборки дома и проверки всех ценностей после полицейской обыска, Монро осознал что-то из ряда вон выходящее - Гримм зашёл в его дом. Ворвался, если быть точным. И этот Гримм вызвал полицейский наряд вместо того, чтобы прикончить его на месте. Ничего не украли, не подбросили и не испортили, если не считать несчастных ковров, судя по всему, полицейских не учат вытирать ноги, когда они входят в чужое жилище. И самое главное - Гримм ушёл. Монро ошарашено уставился в пространство - в бабулиных сказках об этом ничего не было.

- Ты знаешь обо мне?  
>Честно говоря, он отчасти ожидал этого. Не столько предложения Гримму выпить пивка, а скорее небольшого недоумения. В конце концов, это было бы логично. Если хотя бы половина слухов была правдой, то Гриммы вымирали. И это оставляло зияющие дыры в образовательном процессе.<br>Монро сделал еще один глоток пива, пытаясь уйти от ответа. А что ему оставалось делать? Вблизи можно было легко видеть, что Гримму еще нет и тридцати, что делало его практически ребенком. И он был, по крайней мере, на полголовы ниже Монро, чем исправленный потрошитель в тайне гордился. И он не пришел вооруженным булавой с шипами или ружьём. Всего один пистолет - стандартный полицейский Глок - а не какая-то древняя мистическая реликвия, наделяющая обладателя невероятной силой. Или тот проклятый окровавленный топор, из любимой бабулей сказочки о Гриммах, который месяцами являлся ему в кошмарах.  
>Монро смотрел на коротышку-полицейского, как тот беспокойно мнется на пороге его кухни и, наконец, задал вопрос, который не давал ему покоя с дневного фиаско: «Как давно ты этим занимаешься? Ты, похоже, новичок».<br>Так Монро оказался в сомнительной роли наставника Ника Буркхардта в нелегком деле - быть Гриммом. Бабуля оторвет ему голову, то есть оторвала бы, если бы была жива. Монро застонал и сделал еще один глубокий глоток пива.


End file.
